


不婚是个民生问题

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/06/29补档
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	不婚是个民生问题

“不仅是欧洲一系列的发达国家，现在就连亚洲各国的不婚情况都越来越严重了。这几年日本已经进入所谓的“低欲望社会阶段”，民众提倡享受自己的生活，不婚不生不买房，以致于整个国民的登记结婚比率都持续保持着不温不火的低气压情况。

众所周知，我国去年的新生儿数量已经降至了岌岌可危的94万，近来政府软硬皆施，从提高三口之家的社会福利到增加丁克家族的月供税率，没有一个能把这个可怕的数字提破百万大关。既然不愿结婚，自然没法生子；谁都没有想到，结婚这么一件在过去理所应当的事情如今居然也会成为社会关注的第一焦点，所以今天我们的演播室里请来了两位专业的相关人士，将要对此形势严峻的民生问题进行深刻讨论。首先，让我们欢迎来自庆应私塾大学毕业的樱井教授来谈谈他的看法。”

“大家好，我是樱井翔。”

“樱井君晚上好，非常高兴这次邀请到了您做客我们的直播间，听说您是从来没有在电视机上露过面的。”

“嗯，毕竟催婚问题日益严重，我觉得我也是时候该站出来说句话了。”

“那么樱井君的意见是赞成多多结婚还是反对呢？”

“作为一个正常的男性，非无性恋者，我在结婚这件事上坚定保持反对意见。大家可能不太了解，我在大学时期主修的就是社会学理论，所以一直也对这些事情非常关心。为什么现代年轻人那么反对结婚？就是因为一个人过日子比两个人勉强生活要开心多了。与其连出个门都要看别人脸色，和朋友唱个KTV还要回家被威胁问‘你开心吗’，我还不如自由自在地自立门户。”

“嗯，的确是这样的呢，但是有人反对就也会有人赞成，今天来到直播间的另一位嘉宾就是在LGBT领域做出杰出贡献的精神领袖松本润先生，让我们掌声欢迎他的登场。”

“大家好，我是松本润。”

“那么松本君的意见就是赞成鼓励结婚了？”

“当然。不过我得先强调一下前提，我并不强迫不相爱的人结婚，我只是觉得如果有了合适的心仪人选，那就应该尽快结婚，拖着真没什么意思。”

“据我所知，松本君在大学时期跟樱井君是同一届的同学，没想到对于结婚这件事情会有如此大的差异。”

“他那是有情饮水饱的惯了，家里有吃有喝的供着宠着，根本不知道独守空房的空虚寂寞冷。”

“松本先生请你说话注意一点，不要说的好像我是个完全失格的男朋友一样，我在外面工作备课也是很累的好不好？”

“是是是，有空去教育别人家的娃造福社会，没空回家洗完澡在床上好好造人，日本的少子化问题就是你们这种人搞出来的。”

“不好意思，反观现代社会生子率偏低的原因，并不是因为大多数人工作太忙，而是因为夫妻/夫夫关系不够和睦，才不愿意生育后代。要是你有足够的魅力把另一半留在家里心甘情愿陪着你，那造人的机会难道还会没有吗？”

“那我倒是很想请问一下樱井先生，要怎么样才算是有足够魅力？”

“那你得先记住你男朋友吃不吃香菜，不是你学会了吃香菜，你男朋友就也得跟着学会。恋人有自己多年养成的习惯和忌口，哪怕跟你不一样，你也不应该试图改变。”

“那我可以改嘛，相互磨合不就是生活的必经之路嘛。再说了，恋人为什么就不可以接受一下新事物呢，我现在觉得香菜真的挺好吃的。”

“新事物？那我希望松本先生也可以接受一下新事物，别再执着什么STEAK SAUSE了。”

“这个不是新事物的问题，这个是原则。而且新事物我也有接受啊，我男朋友从印度给我买了特别臭的香薰，全家就只有我一个人用了，差点没被我哥打死。”

“哎呀总之……结婚跟谈恋爱是不一样的。结婚之前，谈恋爱是两个人的事；结婚之后，婚姻就是两家人的事了。要是你男朋友也有三个天天追着你不放的弟控哥哥，我想你也不会想要结婚的。”

“这是家人的爱啊！我男朋友还有一个喜欢捏他屁股的前辈和一个黑社会一样的死忠后辈呢，我不也忍了？”

“所以啊，为了击退其他追求者，你当然应该多费点心，不过我可听说松本先生在追男友的时候连口哨都吹走音了。”

“你这是人身攻击，我抗议。”

“等一下等一下，让我们先进一段广告，我觉得两位嘉宾就快要吵起来了，不是，是辩论已经进入了白热化的焦灼阶段。九十秒后，直播将会继续进行。”

“主持人小姐，抱歉我想去次盥洗室。”

“好的，樱井君。”

“那个，我也去。”

“哎哎哎，松本君？？”

“喂，你是不是故意跟我作对？你不会还在生气我上周六把求婚戒指放在瑞士卷里，差点把你噎死的事情吧？你可别忘了，之前你忘了我花粉过敏，还不是在情人节那天给我送了一车子的玫瑰花？”

“这能一样吗？！！噎死可是要命的事！”

“花粉过敏也是要命的事！”

“我看你也就打了两个星期的喷嚏而已。”

“……你还闹别扭是不是？”

“那是你先惹的我。”

“我再问一句，这婚你结不结了？你都三十五岁的人了大哥。”

“我过会儿可以把这句话当作你歧视高龄未婚人士的呈堂证供。”

“好你等着，你看我怎么赢了你。”

“好的，现在直播回来。松本润先生刚刚向节目组申请，想要展示他的视频资料，那么现在设备已经调试完毕了，请让我们观看一段VCR。”

——哎，小润啊，他以后肯定会是一个好丈夫的，做饭好吃，家务也干得勤快，每个节日都会给男朋友买礼物的，还会认真准备惊喜，就算出国旅游也会给男朋友发消息的。哦对了，之前他男朋友说想跟他一起穿情侣装，他明明不喜欢在大家面前撞衫的，后来也同意穿了，真是一个好男人呢。（来自好友O）

——他可是除了我家那位以外，我最想交往的人了，i like松润！我们经常一起出去吃饭的，还会一起吃欧派布丁，他还跟我用一样牌子的洗发水，多有品味。（来自好友A）

——小润是世界上最好的小润。哎，你问理由啊，这个需要什么理由吗？（来自好友N）

——哎，小翔啊，其实我觉得小翔也很好哇，上个月他还给他男朋友买了盆zai（被强行打断）（来自好友O）

“哎哎哎，他在说我优点呢，为什么就被打断了？！”

“樱井先生，这不重要。”

“那个，松本君，请问一下，接下来的三个人和刚才的是同样的三个人吗？”

“主持人小姐，这不重要。”

——翔君啊，他跟他男朋友关系很差的，这件事大家都知道。他也没什么业余爱好，就是一个很无聊的工作狂。听他男朋友说，是在家里喝醉以后会开始醉醺醺弹钢琴的类型。也不是说他不好吧，反正我是肯定不会跟他结婚的，你相信吗，他连节假日都会把日程排到每分每秒的；只要一有人不按照他的时间表走，他一整天的心情都会很糟糕。（来自好友A）

——吃太多了，太费钱养不起。不过他男朋友对他很好哦，小翔说只要是大的东西他都喜欢，不过按照我的了解，他的男朋友绝对是可以满足他的需求的啊，哦，我说的是食物。所以我是真的不知道他还在犹豫什么了。（来自好友N）

——他估计不是不想结婚，而是真的很难结婚吧。小翔他根本就不会甜言蜜语的，情感表达也很不直接，我记得他就连大学跟他男朋友表白要说的情话都是来问我的。虽然好像他上周六才拒绝了男朋友的求婚来着，但是我可是知道他的零钱包里一直都放着一枚没送出去的戒指哦。看嘛，他明明就是想结婚的吧。（依然来自好友N）

“樱井君，请问视频里说的都是真的吗？”

“……”

“请问您这算默认了吗？”

“……你们，你们不可以查看我的私人用品。”

——哎我刚刚说到一半，为什么要来捂我的嘴？我觉得小翔对他很好哇，男朋友喜欢什么他都记得住，很贵的盆栽和无人机也会买给他哦！虽然他一直抱怨男朋友很麻烦，吃什么东西搭配的酱料都有讲究，但他还是一直记得小（哔）从16岁就喜欢的番茄酱和烤肉酱。哎，我刚刚是不是不小心把名字说出来了？（来自好友O）

——第一次说“我们结婚吧”的人是小翔哦，他还说要让小（哔）当家里的妈妈呢！嘛嘛嘛，好不容易遇上一个跟自己合拍的人，我看这婚索性就结了算了吧。哎，我刚刚是不是也不小心把小（哔）的名字说出来了？哎，我为什么要说“也”？（来自好友A）

“那，好的，现在松本君的视频已经播放完毕，看起来都是对樱井君非常不利的证据呢，樱井君对此有什么想要反驳的吗？”

“……他找的这几个人都是他哥啊……”

“但是他们说的是事实吧？”

“……也，不能算是假的……”

“那您现在是对您的观点有所动摇了吗？”

“……”

“樱井君，我们这是在直播，您再不说话的话，就要变成放送事故了。”

“……嗯，我觉得吧，恋爱和吃饭都是人的基本需求，也是公民的基本权利，结婚以后一起过也挺好的，只有把这两个问题解决好了，社会才能和谐稳定奔小康。”

“哎，您这是赞同松本君的观点了吗？”

“那个，民政局几点钟关门？我现在可能有事要先走了。哦对了，松本君也有事。”

“可是，可是直播还有四十分钟才结束……”

“松润过会儿登记完了我们就去吃饭吧，别再吃瑞士卷了。”

“那我带你去别的店，没有香菜的。”

“上次那个什么草饲牛还蛮好吃。”

“那我们买回家吃吧，也好用用那个你买回来以后一直堆着积灰的大烤炉。”


End file.
